


Crush

by from_the_underworld



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: Dom and Colson were the best of friends when they were younger but as Colson entered high school, his biggest regret tore them apart. Can he change things or is it too late.or,Dom is adorable and perfect and Colson needs to learn to not give into peer pressure.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 35





	Crush

Dom wasn't "normal" persay, but when Colson and him were kids that didn't matter. Sure Colson was 2 years older, again, that didn't matter, Kells loved the smiley, bubbly, emo kid that was Dominic Harrison. That was until high school.

Dominic had always liked Colson, since he was twelve, and even now at 16 he was in love with him. Despite the fact that he and Colson no longer were on speaking terms, decidedly so by Colson.

When Colson entered high school he left Dom behind who at the time was 13 and had just entered the seventh grade, his other friends like Ashley and Pete had finally given him the courage to wear his skirts and makeup out in public, and for the summer before school started, Colson was normal, they hung out almost every day and they were glued to each other's side as usual.

But that all changed when Colson entered the 9th grade. Everything was fine and dandy until Colson started hanging out with the cooler kids and completely blew up on Domone day when he tried to grab onto his arm. The memories still haunted the punk boy to this day.

"YOU'RE A FREAK DOM!! You wear dresses and makeup and you like boys, you're a freak!”

"Colson, don’t be so mean-"

"Shut up Slim, let Colson hand the fag his ass!"

Tears poured down the 13 year olds face as Colson towered above him at 6'1" at just 15.

Dom ran home crying that day, he barely left his room for the following week despite Pete and Ashley's best efforts.

———

Colson felt like shit, he regretted giving into peer pressure and still 3 years later at 18, he looks over at Dom sitting at his usual table with Ashley and Pete and misses him dearly, he needs to apologize.

The only days wear Doms alone at lunch are on Tuesdays, where Ash is in weekly detention and Pete's off getting weed, so he waited until the next one came by before ignoring his "friends" yelling and plopping down into the seat next to Doms, he looked up at Colson confused.

"Hi?"

"Hey!" Colson didn't really know where to go from here, he wasn't much of a social skills person. "Remember when we were kids, you worshipped me, you were adorable." Dom looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and then you became embarrassed to be seen with me." Colson felt the tension get awkward again, he didn't know what to say to this.

"It's okay, I get it, most people in this town aren't okay with it." Colson was genuinely confused at what he meant by this.

"What are you talking about?!" Dom looked up into Colsons eyes, 'wow' Colson thought 'he's beautiful'.

"Me liking you, that's why you dumped our friendship right, I made you uncomfortable with my crush?" Colson nearly went speechless at that.

"You liked me?!" Dom looked down and twiddled his thumbs that were covered in chipped black polish.

"Yeah, it was really obvious too. As you said before I basically 'worshipped' you." Colson blushed at this.

"..... that was mainly meant as a joke." Colson sighed. "I'm sorry, I care about you so much and I never wanted to hurt you." Dom looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Could've fooled me."

"I mean it Dom, you're beautiful and kind and you were my best friend." Now it was Doms turn to blush and look up at Colson with wide eyes.

"You really mean that?”

"Of course I do Dom, I made a mistake, a bad one and I've spent the past three years regretting it, please give me a chance to redeem myself, I need you in my life." And with that, Colson took a deep breath and kissed Dom softly on the lips.

He pulled back after a few second to see Doms beautiful shocked expression. He watched as Dom slowly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah okay, only if you promise to kiss me again though." Colson laughed and nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this,
> 
> I love them and I strongly encourage you to write abt them if you can or want to.


End file.
